Bully Me? Love Me!
by Yumekawa
Summary: Shina baru saja masuk ke SMA baru setelah kejadian naas menghampiri hidupnya -kebakaran. Namun ia masuk SMA baru yang lumayan mematikan. Baru saja masuk, ia sudah menjadi korban bully-an sunbaenya. Yang tak lain sunbae Osehan...Sss-Oh sehun! Shina pun mendo'akan agar orang yang paling ia benci, alias pembullynya itu nanti akan mencintainya. Akankah Sehun mencintainya?


_A fanfiction, presented by Yumeichikawa. _

Bully Me? Love Me!

Genre: Romance, (Slight) Comedy & School Life  
Main Character(s): Ahn Shina (Ulzzang) , Oh Sehun (EXO)  
Other Character(s): Shim Heegi (Ulzzang), Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun (EXO)  
Rating: PG17 (For deep romance)  
Summary: The Karma is Exist…When you hated by someone, you'll be liked by them. When you're bullied? You'll sure be loved!"  
Warning: OOC, Fast Alur(?), Abstract, Unfunny, Feel is too low/?

A/N: Author back dengan ff baru. Ini oneshoot. Dare dari author Dilla -,_,- /emot kumisan/. Btw di ff ini, author bikinnya gaje banget. Apalagi ngerjainnya bareng sama ff BTB. Lel :v . Dan…ini adalah gaya ff baru author, gaya ff, ngerti kan? Pastinya dong B) /author mulai gila/. Biar nambah suasana, kamu bisa setel lagu dari perangkat kamu sambil baca ff ini. Biar dapet feelnya/? Ini daftar lagu yang bisa kamu siapin(?); **T-Ara – Lovey Dovey, Girls Day – Expect, Song Jieun – False Hope, F(x) – Ice Cream, Troublemaker – Now, Kara – Damaged Lady, T-Ara – Sexy Love. XD **. Tapi kalo gadengerin lagu pun gapapa xD Btw enjoooy ;) Don't forget to comment \(^u^)/

Start! 

||Backsound: T-Ara – Lovey Dovey|| 

"Eomma… jangan sekolahkan aku disini! Eomma disini itu banyak yang suka bully-bully-an emaak! Antar siswa lagi! Eomma memangnya mau tulangku retak setelah aku selesai sekolah disini? Atau jangan-jangan malah gak bertulang…Tega…" Oceh seorang yeoja bernama Ahn Shina – calon siswa baru di SMA 1 DeadRating Seoul(?). Dari nama sekolahnya saja, sekolah ini sangat mematikan. Apalagi fasilitasnya yang benar-benar mematikan sangat mematikan(?) rasa antusias warga pada si pemilik sekolah – Lee Sooman. Entah ide apa yang dia dapatkan ketika ia merancang sekolah menengah atas ini. Walaupun sistem sekolahnya tidak melanggar HAM, namun siswanya yang bengal membuat sekolah ini makin rawr(?).

"Haish, Shina, kau sudah besar, nak!" ucap eommanya sambil melepas tangan Shina dari lututnya. "Eomma malu, nak. Nanti orang kira eommamu ini adalah majikanmu." Ucap eommanya polos sepolos kertas HVS tanpa warna/emang/.

Shina pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada lutut eommanya barusan. Ia ingin menolak, tapi bagaimana lagi? Ini pilihan terakhir Shina untuk belajar, sekolah ini sangat murah – administrasinya. Beasiswa miliknya terbakar habis di rumahnya yang telah kebakaran satu abad pertengahan bulan yang lalu. Mereka berdua berpelukan, lalu berpisah. Eommanya naik sebuah motor ninja milik appanya Shina. Mereka berdua pun dengan wolesnya meninggalkan anaknya yang kesusahan itu. Ia pun berjalan ke arah sekolahnya dari tempat parkiran tadi.

"Ngggh eomma, appa, kalian jahatyoo…" rengek Shina. Ia memukul-mukul tiang sekolahnya. Ia sangat kesal. Kesusahannya ini. Menyulitkan. Sekali. "Kenapa rok SMA punyaku ini malah kena permen karet di tiang jelek ini, sih?! Susah lepasnya eomma…hiks…" Rengeknya lagi. Entah sejak kapan roknya itu tersangkut permen karet di tiang bangunan tersebut. Yang jelas, dia bingung sekarang.

_huu~  
_  
"Haha, anak baru, ya?" ucap seorang namja dari belakangnya sambil mencengkram leher Shina dari belakang ala film-film action ala Indiana Jones alias Indiana si Jomblo Ngenes/bukan. Shina ketakutan. Ia mencoba lari, tapi, roknya… masa dia mau ngerobeknya gitu aja? Dia bahkan enggak pake…celana…maksudnya, celana pendek. Street gitu deh disebutnya, jalan? Jalan ke surga? Uapaaa?! /mulaigaje/.

_tring~  
_  
Wajah cilepeung nan… polos yang beraura kematian tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Shina makin ketakutan. Jangan-jangan dia jadi korban untuk pengorbanan sebuah ritual aneh? Tidak … tidak mungkin. Wajah garang nan polos ini lalu mengancam Shina sambil menodong pisau stainless steelnya ke leher Shina.

Sesekali ia menggeseknya ke leher Shina, Shina terdiam. Ia bukannya takut terluka, tapi ia takut mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Shina melihat ke arah gagang pisaunya, ia menatap logo yang ada di pisau itu…ternyata…

_**||Lovey lovey dovey who oh oh oh oh~||**_

"Kok…tulisannya Sehunnie sih…ahahaha!" tawa Shina bebas sambil terbahak-bahak. Ia bahkan sampai-sampai mendorong orang yang tadi mencengkram lehernya dari belakang. Roknya bahkan sobek. Pahanya sedikit terlihat. Untung tak ada yang melihatnya.

"Ah, udah ah, kirain nodong beneran! Gak lucu!" ucap Shina lagi. Ia pun berlalu tanpa memperdulikan roknya yang robek. Ia berlalu ke arah dormnya.

~

'Dorm Yeoja

Block Sapphire Blue'

Itulah teks yang terpampang besar di plang atas dekat gang(?) dorm ia nanti akan tinggali(?). Ia mengingat nomornya, ia sedikit lupa. Ia pun melewati pintu-pintunya. Nomor…

666?

0888888?

1313x?

"Kenapa nomornya horror semua?" Dumel Shina.

'12345678910'

"Ini juga angka apaan?" dumelnya lagi.

'1493'

"Nah! Ini dia nomornyaaa~! Kamar baruku! Di…neraka…hiks…" ucapnya sambil membuka pintunya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat seorang yeoja sedang tiduran dengan posisi telengkup sambil memeluk sebuah foto namja. Pulau kecil juga terbentuk di dekat bibirnya. Basah.

'Shim Heegi-the Neat'  
Itulah nick yang ada di nametagnya. 'Wah…apa ini?' Batin Shina. Ia pun meraih lalu mencabut nametag itu dari kemeja Heegi.

"Hai…nuguya…dormatesku? sepertinya…zzz…kita sering bertem…zzz…" ucap Heegi tak jelas. Ia sedikit membuka kelopak matanya, mengecek keadaan dan orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. "…zzz…Ah…kau pasti…Ahn…Ahn…" ucap Heegi terbata-bata.

"Kau mendesah?" tanya Shina. Heegi menepok jidatnya. "Kenapa malah ditepok jidatnya?" Shina berlagak polos(?). Heegi pun menunjukkan sebuah kertas panjang, sepanjang surat dari tuannya si Tom untuk tuannya Jerry di Tom & Jerry. Oke absurd.

"Namamu Ahn Shina, kan? Aku gak desah ih. Oh iya, itu profilku, salam kenal ya, semoga kita bisa berteman baik~" ucap Heegi sambil membungkuk ke hadapan Shina. Shina merasa Heegi berlebihan padanya.

"Bukan berteman saja, tapi sahabat. Ish, tak usah repot-repot begitu…ambilkan saja aku air putih yang hangat ya, gomapta!" Ucap Shina melantur. Heegi lagi-lagi menepok jidatnya. Heegi pun mengangguk. Tapi ia malah sedikit melamun.

Shina menatapnya dari samping dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin Shina tidak berkedip selama 2 menit. Bravo!. Heegi yang merasa ditatapi langsung berbalik ke arah Shina yang sudah berair mata. Kering. Matanya kering, jadi ia bisa tahan kedip sampai beberapa menit.

"Hng. Kenalan yuk~betewe ini foto Luhan-sunbaenim loh. Kamu gak tau ya? Aku dong udah tau. Luhan sunbae ini kegantikannya terkenal seantero asia. Bahkan Aming kalah sama dia!" jelas Heegi panjang sempit. Shina bingung.

"I-iya aku gatau. Kegantikan apanya? Gantik? Aming siapa?" tanya Shina bertubi-tubi tak perlu di bajak. "Ngg…eh eh, by the way, gantik itu yang dipake di telinga kan? Kalo Aming itu kalo kita udah do'a bilang Aming…"

"NENG ITUMAH ANTING! NENG ITUMAH AMIN!" Ucap Heegi lantang sambil menahan tawa dan speechless. "Betewe dosa eh Aming jadi Amin. Aming itu artis Indonesia, tau negara Indonesia gak?" tanya Heegi pada Shina. Shina mengangguk ragu.

"Yang aku tau dari Indonesia…disana ada boyband asal sini namanya S4 kan? Kalo Amingnya aku gatau. Iya maaf." Ucap Shina.

"Ish, Indonesia itu parabola tv…" ucap Heegi ikutan ngelantur.

"ITUMAH INDOPHISYEN(?) NENG!" Ucap Shina kini nafsu. Mereka pun ngobrol berdua cieee/plak sampai senja menjelang. Sampai-sampai Heegi menjelaskan secara detil tentang nametagnya. 

BullyMe?LoveMe!

_  
__**||Lovey lovey dovey wo oh oh oh oh~||  
**_  
"Heh! Mana nametag kalian? Coba gue liat!" ucap sunbae galak yang bernama Oh Sehun atau berinisial OSEHAN KANGKUNG. Para hoobae yang ketakutan malah duduk menjauh dari sunbae Osehan itu. Sehun pun menyuruh mereka kembali ke tempat dengan mudahnya. Menyuruh anak buah, tentunya.

"Mana? Siniin yang udah!" sentak Sehun. Shina dan Heegi agak ketakutan. Mereka berdua saling tukar pandang ke nametag mereka.

'Shim Heegi – The Neat'  
'Ahn Shina – The Smart'

"Betewe aku takut disebut sombong…ininya smart…" ucap Shina takut. Heegi menggelengkan kepalanya menolak pendapat Shina.

"Tidak akan! Aku yakin." Ucap Heegi. Sehun pun menghampiri mereka berdua sambil menarik dasi Shina. Shina yang kaget langsung keselek bumbu ramyeon pedas yang tadi pagi ia makan bersama Heegi.

"UHUK! PEDASYOOO! AIR MANA? AIR SUDEKAT BELUM?!" ucap Shina rempong. Yang lain tak memperdulikannya, mereka takut sunbae mereka akan menghabisi nyawa mereka sekarang. Sehun pun menyerahkan sebotol air putih padanya.

Shina menatap mata Sehun yang tulus. Uwah…baiknya. Kelihatannya. Tapi rasanya aura mematikan ini pernah Shina liat sebelumnya.

_byuur~_

Akhirnya air di dalam botol itu malah tumpah ke rambutnya – ralat, ditumpahkan. Oleh si Osehan. Kawan-kawan yang lain agak ketakutan melihatnya. Ada seorang yeoja yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Shina rambutnya basah. Sehun langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau punya hak untuk mentertawai sesama hoobae, hah? Dimana solidaritasmu?" ucap Sehun. Ia lalu mengguyur yeoja bernickname 'Choi Jinri a.k.a Sule– The Cmoet' itu.

"Lupakan yang barusan. Sekarang…kalian tulis pada kertas, apa kelemahan kalian! Apa saja! Tidak ada pertanyaan, aku harap kalian kumpulkan dalam…" ucap Sehun. "Satu menit. CEPAT!" Sentaknya. Para hoobae ketakutan, mereka bingung, apa di buku LDK atau di kertas selembar? Atau di buku agenda? Atau di buku utang piutang? Pensilnya 2b atau HB? Penghapusnya penghapus putih atau hitam? Ditulisnya pake perasaan atau enggak? Disobekinnya selembar atau dua lembar? Yah kira-kira begitulah.

"Hmm, Shim Heegi, 'phobia maju ke depan' ya…ayo sekarang kau maju ke depan." Ucap Sehun. Heegi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun memanggil kawannya. "IKAN! COMEHERE!" Panggil Sehun tanpa pronounciation(?) yang tepat, malah dibaca 'comehere' bukan 'kamhir!', dan 99% readers pasti bakal nyobain baca comehere deh(?)/apaini.

"Iya Sehunnie?" ucap namja bernama Xi Luhan yang baru datang setelah dipanggil itu. Ia datang dengan Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Sepertinya hubungan mereka dekat sekali. Sampai-sampai ngobrolpun nempel sekali badannya.

"Suruh yeoja itu maju ke depan dan tulis nama orang yang ia kagumi. Sekarang." Ucap Sehun. Ia lalu duduk di kursinya, sesekali ia menatap Shina. Shina tak menangis. Biasanya yeoja lain selalu menangis jika Sehun lakukan hal seperti tadi. Baekhyun hanya melihat ke arah siswa yang semuanya berwajah madesu, namun ia juga melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Shina ke arah Sehun. Sehun dan Baekhyun membuang muka. "Loh, kok gitu sih? Dia kan pacar kamu? Gaboleh sombong gitu, dong…" ucap Shina. Sehun terkejut. Ia saling bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Mereka disangka gay?! haaa?!

Namun…

Ternyata Shina sedang mengobrol dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya – yang satu arah dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun itu kelihatannya(?). "Gak boleh gitu…gitu-gitu juga pacar kamu. Kamu harusnya nasihatin dia…" nasihat Shina pada yeoja di hadapannya itu. Sehun malah menyimak girl's talknya mereka.

"Eh Shina, betewe aku punya kenalan sunbae yang ganteng loh~ Liat noh di depan~" Ucap Heegi menggoda Shina. Ia mengisyaratkan matanya menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang duduk bersampingan. "Ganteng banget. Aku harap kamu ga akan jadian sama dia~"

"Terus urusannya sama guweee ap––Hah?! Yang mana?!" 

||Backsound: Girls Day – Expect|| 

"Nah, kamu jangan malu-malu ke depan ya." Ucap Luhan pada Heegi. Heegi mengangguk pelan sambil berpipi yang tersipu merah. Luhan tak terlalu galak rupanya.

"Sehunnie, selanjutnya yeoja yang bernama… Ahn…Ahn Shina. Kelemahannya air dingin." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Ia lalu menyuruh Luhan pergi dan memanggil Shina ke depan. Shina yang awalnya melamun langsung terperanjak kaget ketika di panggil ke depan.

"Cepatlah, gadis berhidung pesek. Maju ke depan." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Shina. Shina kaget. Semuanya tertawa. Menertawainya. Shina kaget, sangat-sangat kaget. Pembullian batin ini namanya "Cepat." Perintah Sehun.

Sehun pun mengambil sebuah air dingin yang diberikan oleh Luhan – yang kebetulan membawa air dingin saat itu – lalu Sehun mengguyur Shina dengan air dingin tersebut. Baekhyun tercengang melihatnya.

_byuur~  
_  
dingin. Dingin sekali. Apalagi dia tak mempunyai jaket. Jaketnya terbakar. Dingin.

"Fwatchiu! Dingin sunbae…aku alergi…" ucap Shina. Sehun tak peduli. Ia malah menghabiskan airnya untuk mengguyur rambut Shina yang kecoklatan itu. "…kau tak percaya sunba––fwatchiu! Sunbae…" hidung Shina menjadi merah, ia kedinginan. Bel istirahat berbunyi, semuanya keluar tanpa peduli pada Shina, karena Sehun menahan Shina.

"Kau…aku rasanya pernah melihatmu." Ucap Sehun. Shina mengangguk. Luhan dan Baekhyun juga. "Jadi benar? Jelaskan padaku." Ucap Sehun. Namun Shina yang pikirannya tidak jelas – karena kedinginan – menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Shina. Sehun terdiam sambil menatap mata Shina tajam. "A-anu…sunbae ini ketua OSIS? Atau apa? Kenapa kelewatan sekali, sih? Hatcih!" lanjut Shina.

_bruk!  
_  
Sehun mendorong Shina ke pojok kelas.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Jaga kelakuanmu dihadapanku." Ucap Sehun dengan sombongnya. Sementara Shina meregangkan ototnya, sakit. Sehun mendorongnya cukup keras dan kencang. Namja itu seperti tak punya hati saja.

'Sebenarnya ini masa orientasi atau perkenalan saja sih?! Seingatku tak ada masa orientasi siswa kayak di Indonesia deh…' batin Shina miris, ia malah keingetan negara author dan reders.

Kelas masih kosong. Istirahat berlangsung selama satu jam. Sehun mengunci kelas.

Namun… tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka.

"Ahn Shina?" panggil seorang sunbae berparas tampan. Ia menghampiri Shina yang sedang duduk termenung di bangkunya. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum.

"Ne. Gwenchanayo. " ucap Shina sambil menatap wajah…

_krek! –bekson patah hati ceritanya/apaini-_

Mantan namjachingunya. 

"Ayo keluar darisini…" ajak namja itu sambil menggenggam tangan Shina yang… "…dingin…kau dibully Sehun maknae, ya?" ucap namja itu sambil meniupi kedua tangan Shina. Shina hanya terdiam sambil menatap lantai –menunduk.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuannya." Ucap Shina. Setelah berterimakasih, ia lalu pergi ke luar kelas untuk mencari Heegi.

"Shina…" ucap namja itu sambil merenguh lemas.

Sepulang Sekolah

Shina berjalan dengan Heegi sambil saling bergenggam tangan.

||Backsound: Song Jieun – False Hope||

"Hey…apa kamu lapar?" tanya Heegi pada Shina. Shina menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya sedikit pusing. "Kau pucat. Kajja makan di tempat ramyeon pedas yang kemarin kubelikan untukmu!" ucap Heegi sambil menarik tangan Shina. Shina menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku…baik-baik…saja. Percayalah~" ucap Shina sambil tersenyum pahit dan membentuk lambang 'v' oleh jari-jari tangannya. Heegi sedikit heran. Sambil berjalan, Shina mencari tempat nongkrong(?). Ia ingin merenung. Ia sangat lelah oleh semua yang ia alami dari kemarin. Ia pun menemukan sebuah toilet umum.

"Ngg…Heegi-ya, a-aku kebelet!" ucap Shina. Heegi mendorong Shina ke toilet umum yang kebetulan akan Shina datangi(?). "Nggh, kebeletnya nyampur sama mules, kamu pulang duluan aja gih!" ucap Shina. Heegi memasang wajah sweatdrop. Awalnya ia ragu, namun akhirnya ia percaya pada Shina.

Shina pun masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut.

"Kenapa…aku… harus bertemu lagi dengan namja ini?" ucapnya sambil mengaca di cermin sembari menangis. Tak lupa foto namja itu ia pegang.

Kebetulan toilet ini agak sepi, dan rusak. Suasananya juga lumayan mencengangkan, alias horror(?). Ini menambah rasa potek hatinya. Ia pun menunggu salah satu bilik yang kosong. Ia malah jadi kebelet beneran.

"Maaf, yang didalam, bisa lebih cepat?" tanyanya. Ia membalikkan fotonya dan menemukan sebuah tulisan yang sangat ia ingat sampai sekarang. Bahkan ditulis oleh tulisan ex namjachingunya yang seperti ceker ayam itu/gak.

_'Me & My Yeojachingu. A&X For __Phoulevel__ Ever'_

Itulah yang tulisan ceker naga yang tercantum di belakang foto itu. Ia terus menatapi foto itu. Namun tiba-tiba suara kentut dan siraman air mengganggu suasananya.

"NGGGHHH! ANNIYA! GEURAE! Aku benci pada yeoja itu!" teriak seorang yeoja dari dalam. Shina yang kaget langsung berlari keluar toilet itu sambil menutup hidungnya. Baunya juga menyengat. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Heegi yang belum jauh larinya.

"Heegiii! Tungguuu!" ucap Shina sambil menghampiri Heegi yang berjalan sambil melamun. Ia pun menepuk pundak Heegi.

"ALAMAK! Aduhay…aku kaget Shinaaa! Sudah 'acara'nya?" tanya Heegi. Shina menggeleng sambil menjelaskan kejadian yang baru ia alami dengan isyarat. "…euwh. Baryap. Biasanya orang yang kena gituan entar bakal balikan sama mantannya."

deg!

Shina terkejut. Ia tercengo dalam beberapa menit. Sampai-sampai giginya kering.

"A-aku…ah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Mantan…aku…argh, aku lapar! Ayo cepat kita pulang! Kajja ching u~" ucap Shina sambil menarik Heegi yang lemas. 'Apa dia sakit? Lemes banget. Jangan-jangan gak sarapan…soalnya bubur tadi pagi gak sengaja aku abisin…eh…sengaja sih…tapi ga…ah udahlah.' batin Shina bingung. 

BullyMe?LoveMe!

||Backsound: F(x) – Ice Cream ||

2 Hari Kemudian  
Malam Hari

"Elah…kenapa laper malem-malem coba…jadinya kan harus beli sendirian…mana si Heegi udah ngorok jam segini…" dumel Shina sambil menatap jam tangannya yang jarum pendeknya tertuju ke angka sebelas. Heegi biasa tidur pukul sembilan. Beda dengan Shina. Ia biasa jam duabelas. Paling normal setengah duabelas. Normal banget jam delapan.

Shina kini turun tangga untuk ke toko yang letaknya di lantai bawah. Namun suasana sangat sepi. Gelap… tak ada yang bisa menemani…sendirian…

Sendirian…  
**  
SENDIRIAN…**

"OMO OMO AKU HARUS CEPAT OMO! NAHHH ITU DIA TOKONYA! AYO CEPET KAKI JALANNYA!" Teriaknya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Penerangan handphone yang menemaninya lama-lama redup. Lowbattery. Ia malah takut sendiri.

Namun sepertinya pemilik toko akan menutup tokonya sebentar lagi. Ia pun berlari untuk menahan si ahjusshi pemilik toko.

_greep_

Shina menahan lengan si ahjusshi.

"Apa kau pegang-pegang?" tanya si ahjusshi bernametag 'Mr Yang' itu ketus. Ia menatap uang yang Shina pegang. "Haish, jam segini tokoku tutup. Pulanglah lagi ke atas." Ucapnya. Pintu masih terbuka.

Sosok dua namja polos pun masuk ke dalam tanpa menatap event Shina-Ahjusshi moment. Mereka mengambil beberapa stock makanan. Lalu keluar dan memberikan uangnya pada Mr Yang.

"Terimakasih." Ucap namja polos yang menyerahkan uang leceknya…alias…Oh Sehun. Mr Yang pun mengambil uangnya sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan takut. "Kau berpacaran dengannya, Yang?"

"Idih…mungkin sunbae yang pacaran dengan Mr Yang! Itu ayang-ayangan! Enak aja saya pacaran sama ahjusshi ginian!" ucap Shina sambil melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Mr Yang.

"Ck. Kau menantangku?" tanya Sehun sambil mendorong Mr Yang pelan ke arah pintu toko. Sehun mendorong bahu Shina kencang.

Sosok namja di belakang Sehun masih sibuk dengan handphonenya, ia sama sekali tak berniat melerai Sehun dan Shina.

"Saya datang kesini hanya untuk belanja kok, sunbae. Tolong jangan urus hidup orang lain sebelum hidup anda akan dikekang oleh orangtua anda." Ucap Shina sambil mendorong Sehun – tepat di dadanya. Shina pun masuk ke dalam toko. Mr Yang terdiam sambil tercengang. 

||Backsound: Troublemaker – Now||

"Dasar hoobae tengik! Seenaknya saja kau menyentuh dada orang lain! Kau belum tahu siapa aku, kan?" ucap Sehun lantang. Shina yang berada di dalam berbalik ke belakang, dan hanya memberi deathglare kepada sunbae galaknya itu.

Namja yang bersama Sehun tadi baru melepaskan matanya dari handphonenya. Ia menatap Shina di dalam. Mr Yang terlanjur mengunci pintu atas perintah Sehun. Apa mau di perbuat lagi, Sehun memiliki jabatan tertinggi di sekolah. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.  
  
"Ahn Shina…" ucap namja itu lemas. Ia menatap wajah Shina yang sedang memilih stock makanan yang ia inginkan. Shina menatap mata namja itu, mereka bahkan membuat eye contact selama 30 detik. Namun Shina baru sadar. Ia pun berjalan ke belakang.

"Hey! Jangan menatap gadis tengik itu! Dia menyebalkan! Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Sehun sambil menarik namja itu ke dorm mereka. Namja itu pun ikut dengan Sehun.

Shina terkunci di dalam toko. Ia sedikit ketakutan. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa memakan makanan apapun yang ia mau seenaknya tanpa ada yang melihat. Jelas, ia akan membayar semuanya di hari esok.

Tapi terkunci tidak seenak yang dibayangkan. Ia takut ada yang ingin menculiknya sekarang.

_tring!  
_  
Ia mendapat sebuah ide! Ide yang gila!

"Apdet status dulue dech ke grup SMA…" ucapnya dengan logat dan pelafalan yang alay sambil mengetik-ketik tombol yang ada di handphone secondnya itu.

'Yaampun kekunci di Toko Ying&Yang di lantai bawah …Bantuin keluar coba anak-anak :v free hug deh Ini beneran loh… Help please…^^'

_status updated!  
_Statusnya pun terbarui(?)! Ia mengirimkan statusnya itu ke grup siswa-siswi SMA DEADRATING yang disingkat SeDeTing KeBuKa, alias singkatan dari Sekolah Dead Rating Keluarga Bukan Kambing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, notifikasi Shina menyala. Pemberitahuan baru!

_**New comment from Heegi Shim… "Kasian banget...tunggu ya, entar aku panggil Mang Yangnya…" **_

_****_"Syukurlah, Heegi mau ngebantuin…Semoga kebaikannya dibales dengan kebaikan lagi Ya Tuhan…amiiin…" Heegi bersujud syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dengan hikmat. Tak lupa ia mencium lantai yang kinclong itu – yang barusan ia pel._**  
**_

_**New comment from Oh ini Sehun… "RASAIN! Lo emang ditakdirin buat terbully walopun sama bangunan sekalipun."**_

"Elah… ternyata sunbae galak itu punya facebook ya…betewe dia jahat amat sih." Kesal Shina. _****_

New comment from XL "Nanti aku bantu ya…tapi free hugnya harus jadi."

"Apa…jangaaan…dih…kenapa harus dia…" Shina kaget. Itu kan akun facebook ex namjachingunya! 

"Shina!" ucap suara seorang namja sambil mengetuk-ketuk kaca. Shina yang ketiduran perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Ayo!" ajak namja itu.

"Kenapa harus kau?" kesal Shina. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit bersyukur. Ia pun keluar dari toko setelah kunci pintunya dibuka oleh namja itu. Ternyata dia datang dengan Heegi.

"Sekali lagi aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu." Ucap Shina pada Heegi, lalu Shina memeluk Heegi dengan kasih sayang. "Dan kau adalah objek yang harus ditebak oleh riders siapa/gak" XD.

Heegi sedikit heran, Shina sangat tajam pada namja idolanya – Heegi.

"Eh…Shina kau harusnya berterimakasih pada X––" ucap Heegi terpotong oleh Shina yang menutup mulut Heegi dengan jarinya. "––h-hey! Kau harusnya memeluknya juga!" ucap Heegi lagi. Shina menatap namja itu sinis.

"Baik, aku akan berterimakasih padanya. Terimakasih. Tapi, tak seharusnya aku memeluk apa yang bukan hak milikku. Kajja pulang ke dorm." Ucap Shina sambil menarik Heegi pulang.

"Masih saja begitu…hah…" 

_Bletrak!(?)_

Handphone Heegi terjatuh sampai ke bawah, ketika menaiki tangga. Shina pun berniat untuk mengambilnya, sekaligus balas budi pada kawannya itu.

"Itu dia!" Shina menemukan handphone Heegi yang berada di tangan Osehan. "Argh! Kenapa aku harus bertemu namja itu lagi?!" ucap Shina sambil menatap sosok Sehun kesal. Ia pun menghampiri Sehun dan berniat untuk mengambil handphone Heegi.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengambilnya~" goda Sehun. Sehun memainkan perasaan Shina saat itu. Kemana tangan Shina akan meraih handphone Heegi, Sehun pasti menjauhkan handphonenya. Shina berhenti sambil melamun. "Kau menyerah, hm?" ucap Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Shina.

Shina pun mengambil handphone Heegi secepat kilat ketika Sehun hilang kendali(?). Sehun terkejut. Yeoja ini ternyata lumayan lihai. Shina pun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

_greep  
_  
Tangan Sehun menarik kain baju yang Shina kenakan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Shina. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun ingin membuat Shina ketakutan. Namun sayang sepertinya yeoja ini tak takut apapun. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Izinkan aku menebaknya. Kau ingin aku takut olehmu? Tidak akan. Kau sama sekali tak mempunyai hak untuk menginginkan hal tersebut." Ucap Shina menusuk batin(?). Sehun menyeringai. Ia lalu menunjukkan foto seorang namja pada Shina. Foto yang Shina jatuhkan di toilet umum beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Omo! A n X!" Ucap Shina kaget. Sehun tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa membuat seluruh hoobaenya ketakutan olehnya. Tapi sepertinya…

Sehun salah.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu?" tanya Shina. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Pabo. Sunbae pabo. Aku tak takut. Dia hanya mantanku saja. Membuang waktuku saja." Ucap Shina, lalu ia berlari ke atas dormnya lagi.

"Kenapa dia tak mau menyebut nama XL? Oh, jadi, aku membuang waktunya, ya? Akan kutunjukkan siapa diriku nanti padanya." 

BullyMe?LoveMe!

||Backsound: Kara – Damaged Lady|| 

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Sehun selalu mengganggu Shina. Shina adalah target yang beautiful seperti kata B1A4 sulit.

Kali ini Sehun akan mempertemukan Shina dan namja yang Shina tak mau sebut namanya itu. Namun, sepertinya rencananya sedikit terganggu oleh seorang yeoja yang mencintai namja X itu.   
  
"Jangan, Sehun." Ucap yeoja itu. Yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu kaget, ia tak mau XL dan Shina balikan(?). Sehun menolak. Ia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyuruh Seohyun diam di tengah lapangan selama satu jam jika ia tak mau menerima kenyataan yang akan ia lakukan.

"Dasar jahat!" ucap Seohyun.

"Takdirku memang begini. Ketua OSIS, putra pemilik Sekolah, dan putra pewaris saham Oh~" bangga Sehun. Ia mengangkat kerah bajunya dengan tinggi hati. "Kalau kau menolak, akan aku keluarkan kau dari sini." Ucap Sehun. Seohyun terdiam sambil berkeluh kesal dalam hatinya. Sehun mengetahui kartu mati hampir seluruh siswa di SMA Deadrating.

Namun…  
Ia masih belum mempunyai kartu mati dari Ahn Shina.

Padahal, jika ia mempunyainya, ia bisa mengeluarkan Shina kapan saja dari sekolah ini. Sehun memang pembenci. Sekali benci, terkadang ia akan mengeluarkan langsung siswa yang ia incar.

Untuk apa kartu mati?

Bukti.

"Shina!" sentak Sehun pada Shina yang akan melewat(?) ke gang yang ia sedang book(?). Namun Shina tak peduli. Sehun pun menampar tangan Shina dengan sangat keras.

_plak!_

"Appo…apa maumu sih, sunbae kangkung?!" ucap Shina sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun. Mereka bertatapan selama satu menit. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menahan rasa ingin mencie-ciekan(?) pada pasangan(?) ini.

"Cieee!" ucap salah satu sahabat Sehun yang berada di belakang Shina. Namun rasanya ia patah hati melihat adegan ini. Sehun terdiam. Lalu ia mempelototi Shina. Shina pun sama. Sahabat Sehun itu ternyata tak mereka anggap.

"Dasar yeoja miskin." Hina Sehun. Shina tak menganggapnya, malah ingin membalasnya.

"Dasar holang kaya."

"Hoobae centil."

"WAT? Saya tidak centil! Sunbae kangkung!"

"Hoobae tak tahu diri!"

"Asem!"

"Pahit!"

"Stalker!"

"Ha…apa?" 

_greep_

"Hentikan." Namja itu kini menggenggam tangan Shina. Sehun kesal melihatnya. "Kalian hanya menghabiskan waktu." Ucap…

"Argh Baekhyun hyung! Hentikan!" ucap Sehun pada sahabatnya itu. Alias mantan namjachingu Shina. Baekhyun menarik Shina ke belakang tubuhnya. "X hyung!" Sehun menatap huruf X di seragam Baekhyun. X berarti XtraSpecial. Baekhyun adalah siswa idaman. Nama itu juga di buat oleh fans Baekhyun. Termasuk Shina –dulu.

Baekhyun mendorong Sehun ke dinding dengan kasar.

"Jangan ganggu yeoja ini lagi!" Sentak Baekhyun dengan mata yang berapi-api. Baekhyun memukul pipi Sehun dengan keras.

_buk!  
_  
Baekhyun menonjok tulang pipi Sehun. Untung tidak sampai retak. Shina yang melihatnya sedikit merasa takut akan kelakuan si kucing garong mantan namjachingunya itu. Ia mencoba melerainya, tapi ia takut.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?! Kau sudah punya yeojachingu!" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menonjok pipi Sehun. Kini darah mengalir dari bibir Sehun. Sehun ingin melawannya, namun, sayangnya Baekhyun…Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya dan termasuk orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya sekarang.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" ucap Baekhyun. Ia pun berniat meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di koridor kelas. Sehun menyeringai. "Kau mencintainya, ya, hyung…sampai kau bisa memukulku seperti ini. Beda denganku. Aku membencinya. hahaha." Tawanya datar sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari bibirnyaa. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Walaupun dia mencintaiku, dia tak membullyku seperti anda." Ucap Shina. Sehun terkejut. "Sampai kapan anda akan membully saya terus-menerus? Lihat saja, anda akan mencintai saya nanti." Ucap Shina lagi. Walaupun tidak ada unsur kepedean, tapi Shina yakin dengan perkataannya.

Tak lupa Baekhyun menggandeng Shina ketika mereka meninggalkan Sehun. Seohyun yang menatapnya dari kejauhan merasa cemburu. Jelas.

"Sehun!" panggil Seohyun pada Sehun. Sehun datang menghampiri Seohyun. Seohyun lalu berbisik ke telinga Sehun. "Aku juga membenci yeoja itu. Aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat yeoja itu takut padamu. Akan kuberitahu caranya." Ucap Seohyun. Sehun menyeringai.

"Pastikan caramu berhasil." 

||backsound: 4minute – love tension ||

"Heegi, kau menyukai X-sunbae gak?" ucap Shina sambil menonton tv. Heegi menggelengkan kepalanya. Shina terkaget. Ia kira Heegi menyukai Baekhyun.

"Anni…aku hanya mengidolakannya. Aku menyukai Sehun sunbae." Ucap Heegi sambil ngemil kripik kentang lays EXO.

"Haha, aku malah tak suka padanya. Yah, semoga jadian aja ya~" ucap Shina sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Hehe iya… Kamu dibully terus ya sama dia? Baryawww…" timpal Heegi. Shina hanya mengangguk prihatin akan keadaannya sendiri.

"Aneh, sunbae galak gitu ditaksirin..." ceplos Shina(?) tak jelas. Heegi melihat ke arahnya dengan nada 'hm?'. "Eh, bukan, maksudku… Weh weh weh, sunbae bak pangeran gitu ditaksir?! Keren! Heh-heh-he…" lanjut Shina. Heegi hanya tersenyum pahit(?).

'Jangan-jangan dia suka sama Sehun sunbae…ckck…' 

Keesokan Harinya

"Class is over. Now please Shina lead your friends to pray." Ucap Yoona sonsaengnim. Shina mengangguk. Kebetulan dia adalah ketua kelas yang tercimitdhz di kelasnya.

Sebelum menyiapkan(?) kelas, ia malah teringat mantannya, Baekhyun. Kebetulan namja itu menunggunya pulang. Sosok namja itu menengok Shina dari jendela.

"G-get-get-get ready…" Shina sedikit gugup melihatnya, dan tanpa sengaja menyanyikan lirik lagu S4 – She's My Girl, bravo, bukan?. Yang tahu lagunya tertawa, sedangkan yang tidak hanya terdiam sambil menatap jam dinding. Heegi menatap Baekhyun di jendela.

"…before we go home, let us pray together. Start." Pimpin Shina. Semua siswa menunduk. Do'a mereka juga macam-macam. Ada yang berdo'a agar cincin Yoona sonsaengnim tak menabrak jidat mereka lagi, ada yang berdo'a nemu uang dijalan(?), ada yang berdo'a agar jadian dengan orang yang ditaksir – itu sih do'a Heegi.

Sedangkan dalam pikiran Shina…

'Baekhyun asdfghjkl kenapa makin ganteng aja, kenapa harus satu sekolah lagi elah elah elah… plis plis Baekhyun jangan liatin gue! Aduh! Kenapa liat ke gue mulu?! Gue malu plisss… Mantan itu gaada yang namanya makin tjetar, tapi…tapi napa lo makin tjakep dan karismatik, eyeliner lo makin item lagi. Makin sangar sama keren. Duh gue makin cinta sama elo! Eh, wait! Lo kan mantan gue! Ck…' absurd sekali isi kepala Shina sekarang, bukan? '…kenapa Seohyun-eonnie mesti jadian sama lo? Dia kan ngerusak hubungan kita! Gue benci pokoknyaaaa! Buste Baekhyun ngedip…eomma hewp…pwease…' pikir Shina sambil menunduk dan sesekali menatap ke arah jendela.

Sudah lima menit mereka berdo'a. Shina belum mengakhiri do'anya. Sonsaengnim juga sudah pegal berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Hatchiwww!" seseorang bersin di belakang. "Aduh iler…Heegi minta tisu lah…" ucapnya. Heegi pun memberikannya. Kelas pun makin hening.

"Eh! Over. Greetings!" ucap Shina. Semua siswapun berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah sonsaengnim. Mereka pun pulang. Ada yang salam, ada yang tidak(?)/sejak kapan sekolahan Korea begindang coba(?).

Shina pun berjalan ke arah pintu, ia menatap Baekhyun yang menantinya. Seragamnya yang biasanya tak rapi kini menjadi sangat rapi dan putih. Mungkin pakai pemutih.

"A-annyeong Baekhyun-ssi…" ucap Shina ketika melewati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan Shina. "Apa? Kau memanggilku dengan kata '–ssi'? Apa tak salah, hm?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencolek dagu Shina. Shina tersipu.  
  
"Uhuk~" ucap Kai – Kim Jongin. Teman sekelas Shina yang seumuran dengan Baekhyun, tapi umurnya telat sekolah dikit(?). Shina pun bergegas lari. "Woy! Mau kemana Shina? Gak akan ngajak?" ucap Kai. Shina malah lurus berjalan, tanpa sadar ia menabrak sunbaenya.

_Bruk!_

"Kalo jalan pake kaki, jangan pake mata!" sentak sunbaenya yang cantik polos jelita itu. Shina kaget, lalu minta maaf dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Benda-benda yang tadi terjatuh dari tangan sunbaenya itu langsung Shina pungut semua.

"Mianhae, tapi kalo jalan emang pake kaki, kok." Ucap Shina. Sunbaenya mempelototi Shina. "W-waeyo? Ige…" ucap Shina sambil menyerahkan benda-benda sunbaenya yang tadi berserakan di lantai.

Sunbaenya itu menatap Shina dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Eh, maksudnya, kalo jalan pake mata dong! Jangan cuma pake kaki! Hmm…by the way, mianhae. Kamu Ahn Shina, kan?" tanya sunbaenya itu, kini ia tiba-tiba menjadi ramah. Shina mengangguk. "JInjja? Kenalkan, Seo Joohyun imnida." Ucap Seohyun sambil memberikan sebuah undangan pada Shina

Shina kaget, tapi ia tak heran. Ia baru ingat, sunbae ini…

"Seohyun?" ucap Shina. Mereka memang seumuran. Shina senasib sama Kai, miris, isn't? XD.

"Ne. Mianhae untuk kesalahan lampauku, anggaplah undangan itu sebagai permintaan maafku. Kau mau kan memaafkanku, hmm?" tanya Seohyun. Shina mengangguk ramah. "Tapi ada satu syarat…" ucap Seohyun lagi.

Keadaan hening. Baekhyun dan Kai menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

Hening.

"Kau harus datang bersama namja yang berasal dari sekolah ini. Kau harus ikut, ya. Ini perayaan hari ke seratus tiga puluh tigaku dengan Baekhyun~ aku harap kau bisa datang, ya?" ucap Seohyun. Shina mengangguk. Seohyun pun berlalu.

Baekhyun dan Kai yang penasaran itupun menghampiri Shina.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai ikut-ikutan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama. Shina mengelus dada, menarik nafas, lalu berniat untuk menjawab.

"Dia mengundangku ke hari seratus tiga puluh tiganya denganmu, sunbae. Aku bingung harus datang dengan siapa…" ucap Shina. Baekhyun dan Kai ber 'ooh' ria bersamaan. "Elah malah bilang O ajh…bantuin donx…" ucap Shina alay ala Heegi.

"Sama gue mau? Eh tapi gue gak diajak loh." Ucap Kai. Shina menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia takut kekasihnya Kai akan marah padanya. Baekhyun juga bingung. Ia belum diberitahu oleh Seohyun.

"Elah, ntar Yumi marah sama gue. Oh iya, aku pulang duluan ya." Ucap Shina sambil meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun dan Kai pun berunding sejenak.

"Aku akan menemaninya."

"Kau tak takut yeojachingumu marah?"

_Tap tap tap_

|| backsound: T-Ara – Sexy Love ||

Shina melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan yang bingung. Apa cuma dia yang diundang ke acaranya Seohyun? Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia menatap jalan yang biasa ia lewati, ternyata sedang ditutup. Jalannya sedang diperbaiki. Jalan terakhir adalah…

"Yaelah…kenapa harus jalan kesini coba? Supe' banget." Ucapnya dengan tak jelas(?). "Supe'!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap gang kecil yang gelap dan kotor. Namun mau tak mau, ia harus lewat sana. Tak ada pilihan lain.

_Tap tap tap_

Lama-kelamaan, keadaan makin mencekam…

_Tap tap tap_

Mencekam…

_Tap tap tap_

Sangat mencekam…

_Seett(?)_

"Ahn Shina." Ucap sebuah suara namja yang sedang menahan gerak Shina dari belakang. Namja itu tiba-tiba menahan tubuh Shina dan mengarahkan sebuah cutter ke leher Shina. Tangan kanannya tergantung di pundak – leher(?) Shina sambil memegang cutter. Tangan kirinya terlingkar di pinggang Shina.

Shina menatap tulisan dari cutter yang Sehun pegang. 'Sehunnie'. Sama dengan yang di pisau waktu itu.

"Iya? Ternyata sunbae suka mengukir nama di benda tajam, lucu, eoh." Ucap Shina tanpa takut. Ia malah menatap cutter itu dengan tatapan lucu.

"Kau diundang, kan, ke pesta Seohyun? Ikutlah denganku." Ucap Sehun. Shina terperanjak kaget. Sehun menggoreskan cutternya itu ke rambut Shina. Satu helai rambut terpotong(?) dan jatuh ke lantai.

Shina kaget. Bagaimana ini?

"Kau mau menolaknya? Akan ku ganggu kau sampai kau lulus dari sekolah ini." Ucap Sehun. Shina tak takut. Ia malah tertawa. "Why? Kalau tidak mau juga, aku akan menggoreskan seluruh bagian tubuhmu dengan benda yang kau anggap 'lucu' ini." Ucap Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"…" Shina diam tanpa gerak-gerik apapun. Namun posisi Sehun saat ini sangat ambigu. Entah mengancam entah ingin memeluk. Tapi sekarang ia takut. Ia ingin menolak, tapi ia takut.

"Sehun sunbae…kau membullyku sejak aku masuk ke sini karena kau ingin membuatku takut, kan? Sekarang akan kuakui, aku takut, kali ini. I mean, sekarang." Ucap Shina. Ia kena skakmat. Sehun mengangguk lega. Akhirnya ia tahu kelemahan hoobaenya yang awalnya sok berani ini. 

Kelemahannya adalah…

Diancam.

"Jadi, kau akan menerima tawaranku?" ucap Sehun. Shina berniat untuk mengangguk, tapi…

…tiba-tiba, sosok Baekhyun muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Hentikan, Sehun! Kau selalu saja menyakitinya!" ucap Baekhyun. Sehun kaget. Tapi ia tak mau melepaskan mangsanya ini. "Apa kau sebegitu benci padanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku sangat membencinya. Tapi sekarang tidak, kurasa. Aku akan mengajaknya pergi ke acara Seohyun." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum nakal. Baekhyun merasa tak enak. Pasti Sehun berbohong. Sehun tak pernah mudah berubah.

"Lepaskan dia, maknae!" ucap Baekhyun. Sehun makin menahan Shina. Ia mundur ke pojok gang itu. Shina merasa Sehun berkata benar. Namun…

"Aku tak akan melepaskannya…" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa nakal lagi.

"Lepaskan sekarang juga. Aku tahu kau akan melenyapkannya, seperti salah satu yeoja yang kau benci waktu itu." Ucap Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk perlahan. menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa?!" Shina kaget. Sehun menutup mulut Shina dengan tangannya yang tak lupa memegang cutter tadi. 

Perkataan Baekhyun benar. Sehun memang tragis/?/ orangnya. Ia pernah membenci seorang yeoja yang sok – persis seperti Shina – dulu. Ia pun menculiknya lalu menghilangkannya(?). Frightening, isn't?

Dan kali ini pun, ia ingin melenyapkan Shina – yang telah ia rencanakan dengan Seohyun sebelumnya. Sayangnya, Shina tak tahu hal ini.

Hatinya memang dingin. Keras.

Sulit dicairkan.

"Hyung. Baiklah, aku akan menghilangkan niatku untuk melenyapkannya. Tapi kau harus mengizinkanku mengajaknya. Agree?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum polosnya. Baekhyun tak setuju. Ia pun mendekati Shina, mencoba menariknya pergi…

Namun Sehun lihai. Ia menjauhkan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Sehun menggores sedikit leher Shina dengan kukunya yang panjang.

"Appoyooo… panjang amat sih itu kuku…ngilu woy!" ucap Shina. Sehun makin menusuk permukaan kulit leher Shina dengan kukunya. "Ok, ok, aku diem lagi ya. Gaakan ngomong apa-apa lagi. Piss eap." Ucapnya alay.

"Semakin kau mendekat, akan kusakiti yeoja ini. Ha~!" ancam Sehun.

"Jadi, semuanya tergantung pada jawaban Shina?"

"Apa?! Kenapa harus padaku?!" Shina kesal dan bingung. 'Aku tak mau terus terbully…tapi aku takut dibunuh juga…Yaampun…' batinnya sedih. 

Mana yang harus ia ajak?

Baekhyun atau Sehun?!

**ATAU…AUTHOR/GAK**

**To be Continued**

**A/N: Holaaa'-'/ala masha & de ber/?/ **

**What do you think?!  
Btw, ini saran ffnya dare loh ;_;**

**Maaf kalo garing, bukan author kocak sih/mojok  
Don't forget to comment~^^ **


End file.
